Buried
Buried, also known as Resolution 1295 and Processing, is a Zombies map included in the Vengeance downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Overview The Green Run Group (Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger) returns as the four playable characters. The featured zombies have blue eyes, meaning that Richtofen is still the Demonic Announcer. Buried features the Deposit Box and Fridge from Die Rise and TranZit. The map takes place in an underground western town, and introduces an "evolution" of the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II, that is also available on all other maps. The map also features a NPC, The Giant, whom is friendly towards the player. He will help the player(s) kill zombies, upon feeding him candy, or destroy certain barricades, upon giving him booze. A ghostly woman haunts the mansion found on the map; once inside the mansion, she spawns frenetically and relentlessly rushes to the player(s), stealing 2000 points with each hit dealt, though she is relatively easy to kill despite her speed. Buildables also make a return, including the Trample Steam and Turbine, as well as the new additions of the Head Chopper and the Subsurface Resonator. The map features a new revolver, the Remington New Model Army, a new wonder weapon called the Paralyzer, and a Time Bomb that sends the player back in time. The map also features a new Perk-a-Cola, known as Vulture-Aid, which allows the player to see the locations of wall guns, Perk-a-Cola machines, and other features of interest around the map. In addition to this, zombies have a chance to drop small bags of points and ammo that can be picked up by the player, and certain zombies will emit a noxious cloud (upon being killed) that wards off zombies when players stand in it. Features Weapons Perks Easter Eggs *Buried has a main Easter egg following the trend of previous maps with the Trophy/Achievement being "Mined Games". When completed, it will award the players every perk in the game until the game ends. *Five playable characters; When completing Richtofen's side of Mined Games, he will join Samuel J. Stuhlinger in his body. *The song "Always Running" by Malukah can be heard if the player activates three Teddy Bears scattered around the map. **The first one is found in the entrance to the mines, sitting next to barrel near Quick Revive. **The second one is found in the Candy store, inside one of the candy barrels. **The third one can be found in one of the corners of Double Tap Root Beer room. *When getting a bullseye on the dart board in the saloon with a Ballistic Knife, the piano behind the player will then start to play by itself. If the player goes through the back of the mansion to leave the maze, a mistress can be seen playing the piano. Tipping the mistress 10 points will give the player a Perk-a-Cola. *An Easter Egg Tracker machine that shows which players have completed the easter eggs on Tranzit, Die Rise, and Buried. It also shows if you have completed Richtofen's or Maxis' path on the easter eggs. Buildables *NAV table *Trample Steam *Turbine (Zombies) *Head Chopper *Subsurface Resonator Other *The Deposit Box and Fridge from TranZit and Die Rise are featured in Buried, allowing a circulation of weapons and points between all three maps. *A Random Perk Bottle will be dropped when the Mistress' are killed after the player has made it through the Mansion and defeated all of them. *"Custom" placement of certain weapons onto predefined spaces by using chalk found on the wall. Each chalk placed will give the player 1000 points (the final chalk rewards 2000 points). * The Booze and Candy items allow The Giant to aid the player in a variety of ways. Opening Scene Transcript A view of the Earth is shown from space, destroyed from the rocket attacks. The scene changes to a view of the moon, where a few seconds of Samantha's Lullaby begins to play, the camera then pans down to a view of Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and Russman walking through a desert at night. Russman: Enough walking for today. We set up camp here. They all sit around a fire. Russman: 'In case you boneheads have forgotten, the world is broken, very broken. ''The scene changes to a zombie attack, in which four survivors fight off zombies near an overturned truck. 'Russman: '''The dead walk the Earth, and what remains of civilization is at the mercy of forces we barely understand. ''The scene changes back. '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: What makes you think we're gonna find something different at this "new place"? Russman: 'I don't know that we will, but at least we'll be sure. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '''Uh, sure of what, exactly? '''Russman: '''I don't know... '''Marlton Johnson: '''His memory's going again! '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Your name is Russman! ''Russ-Man! 'Russman: '''That my first or last name? '''Marlton Johnson: '''We don't know. You're just Russman. ''There is a flashback of Russman in a city, standing in front of a building. 'Marlton Johnson: '''Anyway, you're a former operative from Broken Arrow. You've been walking the Earth since the, uhh... ahem... "incident". '''Russman: '''Yeah...I think I remember... A town... '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''That's right! '''Marlton Johnson: '''That's where you found us! ''There is another flashback. In Hanford, Washington, Misty and Marlton fight off zombies with dual wielded B23R's and a Remington 870 MCS. Suddenly, a bus drives up behind them and the door opens up, revealing Samuel inside. He offers his hand to them. '''Abigail "Misty Briarton: When we met, you already had your lapdog in tow. Samuel Stuhlinger: '''What do you mean, "lapdog", huh? I'm the only one who knows what to do! '''Russman: '''Don't talk stupid, Stu! All you know is whatever the German tells you to think. '''Marlton Johnson: I don't think you're in any position to ridicule Mr. Stuhlinger, particularly given your own proclivities. Russman: 'You better watch your mouth before you say something you regret, boy. '''Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Enough! We need to remember why we're here. ''There is a flashback to the four survivors fighting off zombies at the skyscrapers at Shanghai, China. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''We've all been jumping through hoops for reasons we don't fully understand. '''Samuel Stuhlinger: '"Fully" understand? 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Alright, for reasons we don't understand at all! ''There is a flashback to the survivors fighting off zombies on top of the bus in a forest-like area, and later in a flooded street. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '''Point is, we do it. We keep moving, we keep fighting. It's what we do. Day in, day out. If you really need a reason why we do this, I'll give you one. We do it because doing something... Anything... ''Misty cocks her shotgun. 'Abigail "Misty" Briarton: '...Is better than doing nothing. The four survivors look off into the distance. It is daytime, Meteors fall to the ground, and there is a noticeable glowing. '''Russman: '''The rift is less than one day's travel. We move at dawn. '''Marlton Johnson: '''What if we don't find answers? '''Russman: '''Then we'll just have to ask more questions. Achievements/Trophies *Mined Games' (75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Buried, be their pawn. *'Ectoplasmic Residue' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, acquire a perk for free. *'I’m Your Huckleberry' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, access all areas with the help of your new friend in one game. *'Death From Below' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, drop the beat on zombies 10 times. *'Candygram' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, make a candy delivery. *'Awaken the Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the bank or weapon locker. *'Revisionist Historian' (10 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, rewrite history. *'Mazed and Confused' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, survive an entire round within the maze on round 20 or higher. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. *'When the Revolution Comes' (20 /Bronze Trophy ) – In Buried, return to processing. Gallery Buried Vengeance Map Pack BOII.png|Buried (Note the blue glow near the bottom of the screen). New Perk Buried BOII.png|The new Perk-a-Cola machine Vulture-Aid, seen between Misty and Russman. Horde of zombies moving Buried BOII.PNG|A horde of zombies, notice the mystery box's beam of light. Also notice the Speed Cola light by the right of the mystery box light. Juggernog behind the zombies cast Buried BOII.png|The characters being pushed back by the zombie horde. Note the Juggernog Perk-a-Cola machine behind the characters. Mistress infront of a house Buried BOII.png|Mistress flying outside the mansion. Mistress Buried BOII.PNG|Mistress in mansion window. The Giant running Buried BOII.png|The Giant escaping his cell. The Giant eating candies Buried BOII.png|The Giant eating a bowl of hard candy. The Giant with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with The Giant. Trivia *It seems as though the fog and ash from the missiles has cleared drastically, as the surface is now much brighter and sunlight floods into the map below. *Shooting the dart board in the center with the Ballistic Knife will give a small amount of points to the player. After that, the piano in the Saloon will begin to play by itself. If the player makes their way through the Mansion with 10 points to spare, when they reenter to get out of the Mansion, they will see the Mistress playing the piano. If they tip her for 10 points, they will get a random perk. *This is the first Zombies map to feature the Ray Gun Mark II in its debut. *Unlike TranZit and Die Rise, Stuhlinger now has blood stains on his face, his glasses have cracks on the right side. His right sleeve also have a hole and he has a wound. *This is the first map since Der Riese to have a light machine gun off the wall. *The Giant appears to have the word "sugar" emblazoned on his fingers (though it is missing the "a"). *This is the first time a player can choose the placement of certain weapons on walls. *This is the second Zombies map to be given its own HUD, with the first being Mob of the Dead. *Buried is similar to Shangri-La in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops in the sense that both were released in the third downloadable content pack and that they involve mining; Shangri-La was a Group 935 base to mine Element 115, and "Processing" appears to be a mining area, possibly for Element 115 as well. *In the intro cutscene, the group can be seen fighting off zombies in a flooded area similar to Lahore, Pakistan in the campaign. It is possible this was one of the locations the group traveled through while heading towards Africa. *This is the second map that the player can hold multiple parts. However, the parts can't be for the same buildable; this will cause the player to switch parts. *This is the fourth time Pack-a-Punch can be used on round 1. In order, it is Moon, Green Run, and Die Rise. Of these, it takes longest to get to Pack-a-Punch on Buried, due to the steps needed to access it. *This is the first zombies map where players can go back through rounds due to the Time Bomb. *Once in the mines, players cannot return to Processing (where the Olympia, M14 or LSAT are located at the spawn), unless they teleport back via the fountain in the middle of the maze. Players are able to return to the balcony by using the Paralyzer and jumping up, as this enables players to have an extended jump. *Resolution 1295 refers to the overarching social event between UNITA and Angola. It happens that Buried is located in or near the borders of Angola. *The opening cutscene indicates that the others now know that Stulinger is in direct contact with Richtofen. *Like Mob of the Dead, this map features less weapons in the Mystery Box than in Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and TranZit. This is most likely to increase chance of getting a good weapon. *If all of the other major Easter eggs (TranZit, Die Rise and Buried with all Navcards accepted) have been completed for Maxis, he will become the new Demonic Announcer.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19TLH2sNdAA *In the opening cutscene, other survivors are seen fighting against zombies. This hints that there are possibly more survivors remaining on Earth. *The map is strangely set in a western town beneath Africa. This is most likely because the rockets that hit the Earth caused continental plates to shift. This is likely, as Marlton mentions a tectonic shift when remarking on the state of the town. *The map's setting is much like Moon. There are five playable characters, an Easter Egg which results in the Demonic Announcer switching bodies with another, an opponent who steals something of importance (Points or in the Astronaut Zombie's case, a perk.), and the ability to Pack-a-Punch at round one. *This is the first map in Zombies where a player can acquire four weapons. This can be done by pressing the button on the 3x4 box in the courthouse, with Richtofen's side completed for the respective easter eggs of TranZit, Die Rise and Buried. An infinite Fire Sale will activate and the player will be given the perk Mule Kick. The player(s) can then go and acquire four weapons from the Mystery Box. * After Maxis is in control, the zombies eyes turn orange and Maxis puts Richtofen's soul in a single zombie. This zombie will have blue eyes, and every time you kill him you get a drop and a quote from Richtofen. * A Mistress can steal 2000 points off a player, making it difficult to get enough money to Pack-A-Punch. * If the player draws the chalk outline of a weapon on a question mark, he/she will recieve 1000 points. After all the other weapons are drawn, the final outline will award 2000 points. * Most of the chalk outlines are located at the gunsmith, with the exception of the Remington, which is located near Quick Revive. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps